The Pure Lily
by jodiebaby
Summary: Lily is in love with the man of her dreams, literally. She is determined to find happiness, but will James intervene? Not abandoned! Will take time to get to though.
1. Sweet Dreams

﻿﻿﻿

**Chapter One: Sweet Dreams**

It was a long, dark hallway with candles lit to show the way. Footsteps could be heard. A pale, smooth hand which belonged to a turned the creaky doorknob. Its owner was great and elegant lady with deep auburn hair and eyes the color of green apples. Upon opening it, she entered the room unnoticed by a man who sat at his desk, scribbling furiously. Books and parchment were strewn across it. His brow was furrowed and steeped in worry, though sweat was only slight on his prominent face. After a few minutes, the man lifted his head in acknowledgement of the other's presence. She walked purposefully towards him. He beckoned her to sit upon his lap. Once there, she lightly combed his dark, wavy hair with her fingers. A small smile crept upon his features as he drew her closer to him.

"You have laboured much too hard, my lord. Is it not yet time for rest?"

"No, my lady." He took her right hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You," he said as he lifted her up into his arms,"are my rest."

He carried her to the side of the bed. His hands rested on her shoulders as his lips gently pressed onto hers. His tongue requested entry and she gave it. With reluctance, they broke apart, gasping for air. He looked at her adoringly. His eyes, once full of concern, were now consumed by lust. The lady smirked and was disrobed as was he in the following seconds. Again, his eyes raked over her body before his lips whispered in her ears, "Perfect."

The lord layed his beloved on the bed as he kneeled above her. He thumbed her nipples and softly placed kisses on each. Lips touched lips. He kissed down to her abdomen and also to her inner thighs. He then reached for her deepest core with his tongue and tasted it. Her mews alerted him to his senses. He devoured her until she overflowed with her orgasm. The lover reached to kiss his darling. She could tast herself upon his lips and was neither repulsed nor disgusted. Instead, she was endeared to him because of it. Her romancer positioned himself between her legs and entered her depths. The lady arched into him in momentary pain, for she had been a virgin. Soon, the pain became pleasure as he soothed her. Urged on by her moans, he quickened his pace. Suddenly, both cried out as they peaked in their ectasies. The lord spoke an ancient and powerful spell quietly ( I am not an expert in Latin, so it'll be in English).

"My heart is yours to hold,

My mind is yours to know,

And my soul to join with yours."

He looked at her pleadingly. "Please, repeat it with me." In response, she waid those words as he repeated them with her. A whilte light engulfed the two. "I'll come for you." He said as she felt she was being ripped from him.

* * *

Lily awoke with a start. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl, but unfortunately, Potter was Head Boy. _That loathesome prat! I bet he beat out Remus just to spite me! What a toerag!_

James had been chasing her since 5th year. Ever week he would barrae her with love ballads, ridiculous declarations of love, and proposals. Of course, she refused. She was not interested in a needy admirer. Her dreams had proven that. Lily had no idea when her dreams had started. She had dreamt them for as long as she could remember. It was not sexual at the beginning. In fact, when she was a child, he would play with her. He informed her of many things and also taught her as well. He was the man of her dreams, literally. Any other boy that might have been attractive were pushed out of the race because of him. No one could compare. Sometimes, she thought she was being unreasonable. The fact that what he told and taught her had worked when she was awake made her believe in his existence. Even if he wasn't real, her lover would not be immature or lacking. Instead, he would be strong like Murcury, tender as Eros, and fun like Tom. It was the partnership of love, intelligence, and spirit which no one else could give her.

Your Song by Elton John

It's a little bit funny / this feeling inside/ I'm not one of those who can easily hide/ I don't have much money but boy if I did / I'd buy a big house where we both could live/ If I was a sculptor/ but then again, no/ Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show/ I know it's not much but it's the/ best I can do/ My gift is my song and this one's for you/ And you can/ tell everybody this is your song/ It may be quite simple but now that it's done/ I hope you don't mind/ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/ How wonderful life is while you're in the world/ I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss/ Well a few of the verses / well they've got me quite cross/ But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song/ It's for people like you that keep it turned on/ So excuse me forgetting but these things I do/ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue/ Anyway/ the thing is/ what I really mean/ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen


	2. Frustration

Chapter Two: Frustration

Two months later...

James Charlus Potter was utterly frustrated. It was nearing the eind of seventh year and Lily sitll would not go out him. He was getting desperate. Prongs had tried everything from flowers, candy, sonnets, to publicly declaring his love for her. Yet, she was not moved. _Why won't she give me a chance?_

It was dinner in the Great Hall. Lily had just finished her meal and was outside the Heads'common room. Whe _he_ cornered her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked exaperatedly.

"A chance."

"A chance?"

"Yes."

"No." Lily said simply and bluntly. She turned to go but James grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she said as she struggled against him.

"Please, hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"I would do anything in my power for you."

"Potter, let me tell you this in the nicest way possible." He looked hopeful. "We are **not** compatible. I want, no need, more that what you can offer me."

"What would that be?"

"A soul mate. Do not interrupt me."

"Sorry, please, continute." Lily glared at him.

"Anyway, I crave fulfillment of the highest degree." James eyes widened. "I did not imply anything remotely sexual, but that too, I suppose." He pouted. "I have only platonic feelings for you, at best. That is only what my feelings about you will ever be. I do not wish to hurt you." James looked depressed, but then enraged.

"Yeah, right. I don't want your friendship. I want to be something more to you."

"I cannot give you what isn't yours."

"So there **is** someone else!"

"No."

"C'mon! You just said that your heart isn't mine."

"I meant, I'm waiting for the One."

"And that would be..."

"Shut up." Lily was beginning to feel nauseous.

"No, I won't. Tell me, who do you think you'll have after you refuse me?" There was a short silence. "Exactly."

"There is someone else."

"Aha! And who is this mysterious man? I'll murder him, I swear..."

"He's better than you."

"Oh, really? How would that be?"

"He..he..OH MERLIN! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" she screamed as she ran to the bathroom. James could only stare bewildered after her. _That good, eh?_

Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue by Gayle Crystal

Don't know when I've been so blue/ don't know what's come over you/ You've found someone new/ and don't it make my brown eyes blue/ I'll be fine when you're gone/ I'll just cry all night long/ Say it isn't true/ and don't it make my brown eyes blue/ Tell me no secrets/ tell me some lies/ Give me no reasons/ give me alibies/ Tell me you love me and don't let me cry/ say anything but don't say goodbye/ I didn't mean to treat you bad/ didn't know just what I had/ But honey now I do/ and don't it make my brown eyes/ don't it make my brown eyes/ don't it make my brown eyes blue


	3. The BIG Surprise

**Chapter Three: The BIG Surprise**

Lily had been feeling nauseous for a while. She didn't have a clue as to why she was always sick. Finally, she forced herself to go see Madame Pomfrey.

"What seems to be the matter, dear?" asked the Mediwitch.

"I'm sick all the time. I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me!" she said anxiously.

"Well, let's see if you have flu." Madame Pomfrey handed Lily a purple potion. Nothing happened.

"All right dear, I think I'm going to give you a pregnancy test. Is that all right?"

"Pregnancy test? I'm not pregnant!" Lily roared indignantly.

"Calm down, dear. It's only a test." Again, a potion was handed to Lily. This time it was clear.

"Now, I'm going to prick you with a knife. Put in three drops of your blood. If it stays clear, you are not pregnant. If it turns blue, it's a boy and pink if it's a girl."

The teenager did as she was told and screamed. The potion had turned pink.

"Oh, Miss Evans, it isn't so bad! You'll have a little bundle of joy to take care of! Do you know who the father is?" Lily nodded her head. "You'll need to contact him. We'll make arragements with the Headmaster so you can graduate. We are going to have to alert your parents."

"You can't."

"What do you mean we can't, young lady?"

"They're dead."

"I'm so sorry! You're a bright girl, I'm sure you could get a nice desk job that won't stress you or the baby."

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes?"

"How far am I?"

"About two months."

* * *

Lily had just gotten out of a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. There would still be rounds. He had set her up with a job in the Ministry of Magic at the Department of Mysteries. She would go on to train as an Unspeakable when she graduated. A month before giving birth, she would take a break. After two months, she would return with her child at a daycare center. Dumbledore had said that it was necessary to tell Potter so he could take precautions around her. He would leave that to her.

At ten o'clock, Potter returned to the Heads' common room. He looked extremely exhausted.

"Hello, Potter." she said calmly.

"Oho! What brought on this nice greeting? Is the queen bitch gonna come down to earth?" Lily's face started to turn red.

"Look, I have to tell you, something important, you toerag. I would appreciate it if you'd just shut up, listen, behave accordingly, and keep quiet about it."

"All right, all right. What's so important?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wha?" The color drained from his face.

"I said I'm..."

"I know what you said, but I don't believe you."

"It explains all my nausea."

"Right, but who were you with. I mean, I haven't seen you with anyone and I've been watching you for..."

"YOU WATCH ME!?"

"Um, well, ...It's for your protection!"

"Oh, yes, protection. Sure."

"Yeah, well, you haven't been doing any better." She scowled. "I mean, how are you going to provide for it?"

"_I _am going to work at the ministry. I will be speaking to her father very shortly."

"So it's a _girl_?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, right." He thought for a moment and then spoke. "I could help."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Ah, come on, Evans! It's not like the father will care!"

"I'll have you know that he will care very much."

"How do you know that?"

"I know him very well."

"Oh, so he goes to Hogwarts, does he? I'll punch that guys guts from here to..."

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"He doesn't go here."

"Oh." He looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I love him."

"You do?"

"Yes. He loves me too."

"Are you sure? 'Coz if he dumps you, I'll be there for you."

"Thank-you for the offer, James, but I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Lily slowly walked to her room and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She felt warm hands rubbing her back and humming a tune.

"Tom?" Lily said groggily.

"Were you crying, my love?"

"I was crying because...because I'm pregnant."

"It's mine, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you both."

"It's a girl."

"Perfect."

"How's that perfect?"

"Another gorgeous lady is going to be in my life." This made Lily smile.

"Oh, Tom, I'm so scared."

"I'll be with you the entire time."

"Even in the delivery room?" she asked.

"Even in the deliver room. Come here, Lily." She walked over to him and was immediately engulfed in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Tom."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Always." After what seemed like for ever, they broke apart.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to give you this ring. When you put it on, it will act as a portkey that will take you somewhere safe where I will meet you. Don't put it on until you know James is asleep." He placed the ring in her hands. It was old with a strange design on it.

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know where you are. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'd rather just escape my life at the moment."

"Good."

Endlessly by Muse

there's a part in me you'll never know/ the only thing I'll never show/ hopelessly I'll love you endlessly/ hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up/ I won't let you down/ and I won't leave you falling/ If the moment ever comes/ It's plain to see it's trying to speak/ cherished dreams forever asleep/ hopelessly I'll love you endlessly/ hopelessly I'll give you everything/ but I won't give you up/ I won't let you down/ and I won't leave you falling/ if the moment ever comes/ hopelessly I'll love you endlessly/ hopelessly I'll give you everything/ but I won't give you up/ I won't let you down/ and I won't leave you falling/ but the moment never comes


	4. The Escape

Chapter Four: The Escape

The next day went too painfully slow for Lily. Finally, it was about midnight. She went to James' room to check if he was asleep. He was out like a light. She silently walked out of the room, making sure that she didn't make a sound. Lily had already packed her things when she woke up that morning. She felt very anxious about it all. She was going to live with Tom and perhaps marry him. The time had finally come. As she put the ring on her finger, James barged into the room. She was gone.

James was beyond freaked out. He went straight to Dumbledore's office. Lily had just vanished. It looked as if she was putting a ring on her finger. _Was she engaged?_ Dumbledore would know. He usually did.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting to?"

"Lily Evans has vanished, sir."

"Vanished?"

"Evans had all her things packed in her trunk. I checked. I saw her putting on a ring and vanish."

"I believe that would have been a portkey. Did she seem...different to you today?"

"Yes, sir. She seemed rather anxious."

"I believe Lily has ran away, Mr. Potter."

"She can't sir! She hasn't graduated yet!" cried James.

"She is of age and can make her own choices."

"I would have taken care of her. I told her that."

"Did she accept that?"

"No."

"Do you know who she would go to or who the father of the baby was?"

"No, sir. All she said was that he loved her and that have ' a partnership of love, intelligence, and spirit'."

"That sounds romantic."

"Not to me." James mumbled.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"I believe it's time for you to be in bed. I'll contact the Ministry about her disappearance and will tell you accordingly."

"Yes,sir."

"Good night."

"Good night, sir."

Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word by Elton John

What I got to do to make you love me/ What I got to do to make you care/ What do I do when lightning strikes me/ And I wake to find that you're not there/ What I got to do to make you want me/ What I got to do to be heard/ What do I say when it's all over/ Sorry seems to be the hardest word/ It's sad, so sad/ It's a sad, sad situation/ And it's getting more and more absurd/ It's sad, so sad/ Why can't we talk it over/ Oh it seems to me/ That sorry seems to be the hardest word/ What do I do to make you want me/ What I got to do to be heard/ What do I say when it's all over/ Sorry seems to be the hardest word/ It's sad, so sad/ It's a sad, sad situation/ And it's getting more and more absurd/ It's sad, so sad/ Why can't we talk it over/ Oh it seems to me/ That sorry seems to be the hardest word/ Yeh/ Sorry/ What I got to do to make you love me/ What I got to do to be heard/ What do I do when lightning strikes me/ What have I got to do/ What have I got to do/When sorry seems to be the hardest word


	5. Life After Vanishing

**Chapter Five: Life After Vanishing**

Lily arrived at a nice and cozy living room. It was decorated in green. In the armchair was Tom.

"Tom! You're here!"

"Of course, Darling. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Tom, you know just the right words to say!"

"You know, I think you're just buttering my cheeks!"

"No, silly! It's true. I love the way you make me feel and the fact that we can talk about so many things. I was at Diagon and Knockturn Alleys recently. I found a book about the Deathly Hallows _and_ about adding powers to unborn children."

"A bit excited about our soon to be newest member, aren't we?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if it would work."

"And has it?"

"Most assuredly. I felt a jolt of magic within my womb."

"Now what about those Darkly Hallows?"

"_Deathly_ Hallows, Tom." Lily went on to discuss them at full length.

"I think this ring is one of them. It has the same markings that are in the story."

"Interesting."

"Unfortunately, I believe Potter has the cape."

"Why do you believe that?"

"He's always sneaking out and never getting caught. One time, I thought I saw a errant shoe. I cursed the top of it, but nothing happened."

"He must have it then."

"Yes. I don't particularily care for the Elder Wand, though. Seems to be more trouble than it's worth. A wand like that is probably with Dumbledork or something."

"You presume on many things."

"I'm probably right about them, too. I always am."

"You got me there."

"Don't, I?" He drew her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes, my dear, always."

Lily was put up in a lovely spacious room with a cradle beside the bed. This was to be **their** room. Tom was going to have someone marry them the next day. Everything was taken care of, even the wedding dress. The next day was a blur to Lily. At one minute she was getting ready and the next she was at the alter saying "I do". She was in bliss. Well, except for the nausea. That wasn't too bad anymore. She had to disguise herself in order to be hidden. She now had black hair and was taller. Tom insisted that she at least keep her original eye color.

As the months went by, she got bigger. On January 8th, the baby was finally born. She had lily's eyes and her father's dark wavy hair. They named her Charlotte Vera Riddle. Lily Marie Evans-Riddle was now Clarisse Ariel St. Laurence, daughter of Jean-Claude and Isabelle St. Laurence. Tom gave himself straight light brown hair with grey eyes. He gave himself a crooked nose just for fun and called himself Theodoric M. Ramsden. She filled in the job that her former self had missed. She intensely felt guilty for what she had done every week day during lunch because it was with one James Potter.

* * *

The Ministry declared her Missing. No one had seen or heard from her since she disappeared. It had now been two years. James was still a mess. He didn't sleep, eat, or talk much. His friends were worried about him. It was as if all the joy had been taken out of his life now that Lily was gone. Months went by and there was still no sign. Spurred on by his desire to find Lily, James became an Auror. He lived for his work alone. In fact, unless it was the weekends, he barely saw his friends. The only person at the Ministry that understood him was Clarisse. She had been there for him through most of the ordeal. Although he still kept a candle for Lily, he was slowly falling in love with her. He wasn't aware of it at all at first. James could talk about anything freely with her. She had become his best female friend. James now understood what Lily had told him. True love was a partnership comprised of more than love.

Today was the day that James would ask Clarisse out for a date. He was so nervous. When he got to the office, he thought he'd blow it. Then _she_ came in.

"Hey, James! How was your weekend?"

"Good. Thanks. You?"

"All right."

"Hey, Clarisse, would you be interested in going out sometime?"

"As friends?"

"Erm, sure."

"I'm all ready involved with someone." _Great._ James thought. _This always happens to me_. "Well, let's just go as friends, then."

"That would be lovely. What time?" _What time? _He hadn't thought about that at all. "How about Saturday at 3 pm.? Bring a date- I'll bring mine. It'll be fantastic!"

"Great. So, 3pm?"

"3 pm."

"Later, St. Laurence."

"Bye, James."

Lily was estatic. She wanted to go out with Tom and a few friends. Charlie had been driving her crazy. She could always leave the baby with Cissy. She and her husband had a little boy back in December. Ever since Lily had taken the Dark Mark, she was introduced to other Death Eaters and their families. She really got along well with Narcissa Black-Malfoy. The thing with the whole groiup was that they pretended to hate Muggles and Muggleborns. It was a scare tactic. The sooner they were in power, the sooner they would implement taking muggleborn children as babies and obliviating their previous existence as muggles. New blood made the wizarding world stronger.

* * *

The Order had discovered via Severus Snape that the Dark Lord had an heir. They wanted to kidnap "it" to ensure it would not turn to the "Dark" side. It was then that a scared little girl named Charlie had been ambushed when going to the store with her mother. They didn't even think twice when dumping the mother in Azkaban. Charlie cried for her mother, but no one would listen. James Potter had been part of the team that arrested Clarisse and couldn't believe that the woman that he had trusted had been married to You-Know-Who. She didn't seem like the type at all. _There goes another friend._

Tom was furious. His wife had been taken to a dreadful place. His daughter was now in the claws of the "Light" side. _What did they want with an innocent child?_ He was determined to get her back.

* * *

_Living In Your Letters_ by Dashboard Confessional

I'm always assuming the worst/ but you're going on nonetheless/ and there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall/ Letters from further away/ keep pulling me close to home/ And there's something to cushion my callous sighs/ And I know that you hope for/ longer good-byes/ embracing for forever/ and falling in your eyes/ (In your eyes)/ ( your eyes)/ Pouring over photographs/ I'm living in your letters/ Breathe deeply from this envelope/ it smells like you / and I can't bewithout that scent / It's filling me with all you mean to me/ (To me)/ Continually failing these trials/ but you stand by me nonetheless/ and you won't let me sink/ though I'm beggin you/ I'm begging you/ Phone calls from further away/ and messages on my machine/ but I don't ever tell you this distance/ seems terrible/ There is no need to test my heart/ with useless space/ These roads go on forever/ there will always be a place/ for you.. in my heart/ So I'll hit the pavement/ it's gotta be better than waiting/ and pushing you far away/ cause I'm scared/ So I'll take my chances/ and head on my way up there/ 'Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten


	6. A New Family For Charlotte

**Chapter Five: Life After Vanishing**

Lily arrived at a nice and cozy living room. It was decorated in green. In the armchair was Tom.

"Tom! You're here!"

"Of course, Darling. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Tom, you know just the right words to say!"

"You know, I think you're just buttering my cheeks!"

"No, silly! It's true. I love the way you make me feel and the fact that we can talk about so many things. I was at Diagon and Knockturn Alleys recently. I found a book about the Deathly Hallows _and_ about adding powers to unborn children."

"A bit excited about our soon to be newest member, aren't we?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if it would work."

"And has it?"

"Most assuredly. I felt a jolt of magic within my womb."

"Now what about those Darkly Hallows?"

"_Deathly_ Hallows, Tom." Lily went on to discuss them at full length.

"I think this ring is one of them. It has the same markings that are in the story."

"Interesting."

"Unfortunately, I believe Potter has the cape."

"Why do you believe that?"

"He's always sneaking out and never getting caught. One time, I thought I saw a errant shoe. I cursed the top of it, but nothing happened."

"He must have it then."

"Yes. I don't particularily care for the Elder Wand, though. Seems to be more trouble than it's worth. A wand like that is probably with Dumbledork or something."

"You presume on many things."

"I'm probably right about them, too. I always am."

"You got me there."

"Don't, I?" He drew her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes, my dear, always."

Lily was put up in a lovely spacious room with a cradle beside the bed. This was to be **their** room. Tom was going to have someone marry them the next day. Everything was taken care of, even the wedding dress. The next day was a blur to Lily. At one minute she was getting ready and the next she was at the alter saying "I do". She was in bliss. Well, except for the nausea. That wasn't too bad anymore. She had to disguise herself in order to be hidden. She now had black hair and was taller. Tom insisted that she at least keep her original eye color.

As the months went by, she got bigger. On January 8th, the baby was finally born. She had lily's eyes and her father's dark wavy hair. They named her Charlotte Vera Riddle. Lily Marie Evans-Riddle was now Clarisse Ariel St. Laurence, daughter of Jean-Claude and Isabelle St. Laurence. Tom gave himself straight light brown hair with grey eyes. He gave himself a crooked nose just for fun and called himself Theodoric M. Ramsden. She filled in the job that her former self had missed. She intensely felt guilty for what she had done every week day during lunch because it was with one James Potter.

* * *

The Ministry declared her Missing. No one had seen or heard from her since she disappeared. It had now been two years. James was still a mess. He didn't sleep, eat, or talk much. His friends were worried about him. It was as if all the joy had been taken out of his life now that Lily was gone. Months went by and there was still no sign. Spurred on by his desire to find Lily, James became an Auror. He lived for his work alone. In fact, unless it was the weekends, he barely saw his friends. The only person at the Ministry that understood him was Clarisse. She had been there for him through most of the ordeal. Although he still kept a candle for Lily, he was slowly falling in love with her. Clarisse was unmarried and pregnant but he didn't care. James wanted to take care of her. Sometimes, she even brought in the baby. With all of his heart, he wished he was that baby's father. He wasn't aware of it at all at first. James could talk about anything freely with her. She had become his best female friend. James now understood what Lily had told him. True love was a partnership comprised of more than love.

Today was the day that James would ask Clarisse out for a date. He was so nervous. When he got to the office, he thought he'd blow it. Then _she_ came in.

"Hey, James! How was your weekend?"

"Good. Thanks. You?"

"All right."

"Hey, Clarisse, would you be interested in going out sometime?"

"As friends?"

"Erm, sure."

"I'm all ready involved with someone." _Great._ James thought. _This always happens to me_. "Well, let's just go as friends, then."

"That would be lovely. What time?" _What time? _He hadn't thought about that at all. "How about Saturday at 3 pm.? Bring a date- I'll bring mine. It'll be fantastic!"

"Great. So, 3pm?"

"3 pm."

"Later, St. Laurence."

"Bye, James."

Lily was estatic. She wanted to go out with Tom and a few friends. Charlie had been driving her crazy. She could always leave the baby with Cissy. She and her husband had a little boy back in December. Ever since Lily had taken the Dark Mark, she was introduced to other Death Eaters and their families. She really got along well with Narcissa Black-Malfoy. The thing with the whole groiup was that they pretended to hate Muggles and Muggleborns. It was a scare tactic. The sooner they were in power, the sooner they would implement taking muggleborn children as babies and obliviating their previous existence as muggles. New blood made the wizarding world stronger.

* * *

The Order had discovered via Severus Snape that the Dark Lord had an heir. They wanted to kidnap "it" to ensure it would not turn to the "Dark" side. It was then that a scared little girl named Charlie had been ambushed when going to the store with her mother. They didn't even think twice when dumping the mother in Azkaban. Charlie cried for her mother, but no one would listen. James Potter had been part of the team that arrested Clarisse and couldn't believe that the woman that he had trusted had been married to You-Know-Who. She didn't seem like the type at all. _There goes another friend._

Tom was furious. His wife had been taken to a dreadful place. His daughter was now in the claws of the "Light" side. _What did they want with an innocent child?_ He was determined to get her back.

* * *

_Living In Your Letters_ by Dashboard Confessional

I'm always assuming the worst/ but you're going on nonetheless/ and there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall/ Letters from further away/ keep pulling me close to home/ And there's something to cushion my callous sighs/ And I know that you hope for/ longer good-byes/ embracing for forever/ and falling in your eyes/ (In your eyes)/ ( your eyes)/ Pouring over photographs/ I'm living in your letters/ Breathe deeply from this envelope/ it smells like you / and I can't bewithout that scent / It's filling me with all you mean to me/ (To me)/ Continually failing these trials/ but you stand by me nonetheless/ and you won't let me sink/ though I'm beggin you/ I'm begging you/ Phone calls from further away/ and messages on my machine/ but I don't ever tell you this distance/ seems terrible/ There is no need to test my heart/ with useless space/ These roads go on forever/ there will always be a place/ for you.. in my heart/ So I'll hit the pavement/ it's gotta be better than waiting/ and pushing you far away/ cause I'm scared/ So I'll take my chances/ and head on my way up there/ 'Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten


	7. The Sorting

Eleven Years into the Future…

Charlotte Vera "Ginny Weasley" Riddle hated her life. She had five six brothers and a younger sister named Sara. Her "siblings" both annoyed and taunted her for fun. All except Percy, that is. He would play games with her and tell her stories at night. Arthur and Molly never noticed nor were any of the others ever caught. Hate and resentment at her treatment drove her into isolation. Education was her only means of escape, however tedious it became. Charlotte's knowledge soon excelled beyond that of a normal ten year- old. However, she was unable to learn more because of the Weasley's limited funds.

A glamour was cast in order for Charlotte to pass for a Weasley to the world. The only remaining trait was the color of her eyes. No one was allowed to speak of the circumstances that she came into the family, nor the fact that she was not a Weasley. They changed her birth date to March 27th, so that she could be twins with Ron. She was no longer an individual, just a Weasley. Life at the Burrow was miserable.

One afternoon, Ginny was sitting outside with a book on her lap. Something smooth and scaly grazed her legs. A scream escaped her lips once she realized what the creature was- a cobra.

_Ssstop ssscreaming insssolent creature. _

_Y…you talk?_

_Yesss…you mussst be a parssseltongue…_

_Parssseltongue?_

_A ssspeaker of the noble sssnake language._

_Footsteps could be heard. It was Ron. He had seen her hissing with the snake._

"I'll tell Mum on you. Only evil people can talk to snakes." He sneered and stuck his tongue out at her before running to his parents.

Later…

Molly and Arthur were worried for the girl who sat in front of them. They had known that her parents had been immersed in the Dark Arts. Her biological father had been You-Know-Who himself. Ginny was always by herself or with Percy. She preferred reading and learning to playing with the others. Now, it seemed the girl had inherited her father's…talent for parseltongue. Something had to be done in order to prevent the child from turning to the Dark side.

As a punishment, Ginny was not allowed to read her books or go outside anymore. Other than helping with household chores, she did not have any life or any friends. Percy was at Hogwarts for the larger portion of the year. She could only hope that her sanity did not run out.

September 1st

Ginny received her letter on January 8th.

_Flashback_

_An unknown owl tapped the kitchen window around midday. In its beak, it carried a letter addressed to _(Letters are addressed to the person with the names he calls himself.) _Ginny __took the letter from its beak. Immediately, she recognized it as her Hogwarts letter. It was odd that she should receive in the dead of winter when her birthday was on March 27__th__, like Ron's. _

_"Mum! My Hogwarts letter is here!" she yelled. Molly rushed down the stairs. _

_"Why did it come today? My birthday's in March!"_

_"Maybe they wanted you and Ron to feel special by sending them at different times."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, dear. We'll go buy your supplies after Ron gets his."_

_"All right, Mum." Said Ginny, slightly disappointed._

_End of Flashback_

When Ron got his letter, they went to Diagon Alley. Percy gave her his old wand to use while Ron received Fred's. All their items were bought second hand.

The Ministry of Magic allotted Arthur a Muggle car to use for going to and from King's Cross Station. Ginny and Ron were excited that they had made it through the barrier. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was crowded with Hogwarts students. The pair quickly said their goodbyes and hurried into a compartment. Moments later, a blond none other than Draco Malfoy opened the compartment door.

"Scram, Malfoy!" snarled Ron.

"Hush." Ginny said in an effort to quiet Ron.

"Oh, it's the Weasleys. Yes, red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. How unpleasant." Draco said before turning to Ginny and holding out his hand. "If you would like to redeem yourself, I offer you my friendship. You don't have to become a common blood traitor like them."

"Don't take that rubbish, Ginny. If you do, I'm more than certain that you're just an evil git." Upon hearing Ron's comment, she took Draco's hand.

"You'll be sorry you ever double crossed our family!" Ron screamed.

"She's doing the smart thing, Weasel. Unlike you, she'll have more opportunities." He and Ginny left without looking back. They came to another compartment with three others.

"This is Vinnie Crabbe, Greg Goyle, and Baize Zabini."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Blaize. Greg and Vinnie muttered "Slytherin".

"I like Ravenclaw. Any house that my family isn't in will do. Although, I would be offended if I got into Hufflepuff. That house is for losers. Slytherin would be cool. I wouldn't mind going there." said Ginny.

"That's an acceptable house. I'd be upset if I didn't get into Slytherin. If I got into Gryffindor, I think I'd rather go to Durmstrang. Father had wanted me to go there, but Mother insisted on my going to Hogwarts. My godfather teaches there. He's the potions professor." Malfoy said proudly.

"Personally, I'd like anything except Gryffindor." Blaize said.

A half an hour passed before a girl with bushy hair and buckteeth came in. Once she saw who were seated, she promptly left. Nothing was said. There was an awkward silence until it was announced that Hogwarts was near. Ginny stood outside until the boys were changed. Then, they did the same for her.

The first years were ushered into boats after getting off the _Hogwarts Express_ by a large, burly man. Blaize sat with Ginny because some girl named Pansy had insisted that she go with Draco.

At the door to the Great Hall, they were greeted with a stern-looking woman.

"I'll take it from here, Hagrid. I am Professor Mc Gonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor. You will be given a hat to put on your head which will sort you. There are four houses- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If I hear or see any shenanigans, I will not hesitate in giving any of you detention. I suggest you smarten yourselves up before you get to that stool!"

The group entered the Great Hall. There were four long tables for each house. Gryffindor had gold and red colors; Hufflepuff had yellow and black; Ravenclaw had blue and bronze; and Slytherin had green and silver. The Gryffindors seemed to be a cheery bunch whereas the Slytherins were cool and collected. Ravenclaws appeared to be reading books or writing things. The Hufflepuffs sat joking or talking about nothing in particular.

Out of nowhere, a hat that was placed upon a stool began to sing.

"_A new beginning,_

_For fast fun and learning,_

_In which House you shall reside,_

_You must decide,_

_To be in Gryffindor where in lie the brave of heart,_

_Or Hufflepuff __where loyalty is a start,_

_Ravenclaw is for those with brains,_

_And Slytherin is where only the cunning remains,_

_Whichever house you choose, _

_You'll never lose,_

_It's in your head,_

_Then you'll be fed."_

"Abott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Millecent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!" Ginny noticed that Draco paid particular attention to her sorting.

"Gyrffindor." He gave a worried look to Hermione, who nodded in turn.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Slytherin!"

"Li, Su!"

"Ravenclaw!

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lovegood, Luna!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"McDougal, Morag!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Macmillan, Ernest!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Mc Laggen, Cormac!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Pavarti!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Zacharias!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ginny!"…

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter!

We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel

Harry Truman/ Doris Day/ Red China/ Johnny Ray/ South Pacific/ Walter Winchell/ Joe DiMaggio/ Joe McCarthy/ Richard Nixon/ Studebaker/ Television/ North Korea/ South Korea/ Marilyn Monroe/ Rosenbergs/ H Bomb/ Sugar Ray/ Panmunjom/ Brando/ The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye/ Eisenhower/ Vaccine/ England's got a new queen/ Maciano/ Liberace/ Santayana goodbye/ We didn't start the fire/ It was always burning/ Since the world's been turning/ We didn't start the fire/ No we didn't light it/ But we tried to fight it/ Joseph Stalin/ Malenkov/ Nasser amdProkofiev/ Rockefeller/ Campanella/ Communist Bloc/ Roy Cohn/ Juan Peron/ Toscanini/ Dancron/ Dien Bien Phu Falls/ Rock Around the Clock/ Einstein/ James Dean/ Brooklyn's got a winning team/ Davy Crockett/ Peter Pan/ Elvis Presley/ Disneyland/ Bardot/ Budapest/ Alabama/ Khrushchev/ Princess Grace/ Peyton Place/ Trouble in the Suez/ We didn't start the fire/ It was always burning/ Since the world's been turning/ We didn't start the fire/ No we didn't light it/ But we tried to fight it/ Little Rock/ Pasternak/ Mickey Mantle/ Kerouac/ Sputnik/ Chou En-Lai/ Bridge On The River Kwai/ Lebanon/ Charles de Gaulle/ California baseball/ Starkwether/ Homicide/ Children of Thalidomide/ Buddy Holly/ Ben Hur/ Space Monkey/ Mafia/ Hula Hoops/ Castro/ Edsel is a no-go/ U2/ Syngman Rhee/ payola and Kennedy/ Chubby Checker/ Psycho/ Belgians in the Congo/ We didn't start the fire/ It was always burning/ Since the world's been turning/ We didn't start the fire/ No we didn't light it/ But we tried to fight it/ Hemingway/ Eichman/ Stranger in a Strange Land/ Dylan/ Berlin/ Bay of Pigs invasion/ Lawrence of Arabia/ British Beatlemania/ Ole Miss/ John Glen/ Liston beats Patterson/ Pope Paul/ Malcolm X/ British Politician sex/ J.F.K. blown away/ what else do I have to say/ We didn't start the fire/ It was always burning/ Since the world's been turning/ We didn't start the fire/ No we didn't light it/ But we tried to fight it/ Birth control/ Ho Chi Minh/ Richard Nixon back again/ Moonshot/ Woodstock/ Watergate/ punk rock Begin/ Reagan/ Palestine/ Terror on the airline Ayatollah's in Iran/ Russians in Afghanistan/ Wheel of Fortune/ Sally Ride/ heavy metal/ suicide/ Foreign debts/ homeless Vets/ AIDS/ Crack/ Bernie Goetz/ Hypodermics on the shores/ China's under martial law/ Rock and Roller cola wars/ I can't take it anymore/ We didn't start the fire/ It was always burning/ Since the world's been turning/ We didn't start the fire/ No we didn't light it/ But we tried to fight it


	8. New Friends

_"Weasley, Ginny!"… _

_Hmm. There is more to you than meets the eye, Miss Weasley, or should I say Miss Riddle. Yes, a thirst to prove yourself, intelligence, and cunning. The only house for you is " _Slytherin!"

The entire hall was silent. It was common knowledge that all Weasleys went to Gryffindor. All Ginny could think about was why the Sorting Hat had called her "Miss Riddle". Nonetheless, she brushed it off and sat with her fellow housemates. Her brother was promptly sorted next. "Weasley, Ronald!" That hat did not even touch his head when it roared out, "Gryffindor!" The last person to be sorted was Blaize, who of course, went to Slytherin.

"Cheer up, Ginny. At least you have us and you won't have to spend time with those awful blood traitors." Draco comforted.

"Yeah, you'll have me." Blaize said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ginny, slightly confused. Apparently Blaize had not expected a response and had started to blush.

"Er, I'm cool?" The others laughed.

"Nice try. She might have to watch her back from now on. Can't tell who's going to be a stalker these days, can we?" Draco said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, hush up." Blaize replied lamely.

The feast continued animatedly until it was announced that they were to leave. Once they reached the common room (purebloods unite), they encountered Snape.

"All right you hooligans, listen up! I will not tolerate any disrespect from you lot. If you get into trouble, make sure you weren't seen. The boys' dorms are on the left and the girls are on the right. You are dismissed." Snape immediately went off in the other direction towards his rooms.

It was only after his speech that Ginny truly soaked in her surroundings. Though the dungeons appeared to be damp, dungy, and cold, there was a warm fire and luscious furniture decorated in greens and silver. As it turned out, there was only two to a room. Fortunately, Daphne offered to share with her. Daphne Greengrass had light brown hair and grey eyes. She was pretty enough to be considered a model. It was she who initiated their first conversation.

"So, what's your favorite color?" asked Daphne.

"I have to say, blue. How about you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I simply adore green. I'm quite glad I'm in the house with that color."

"So, you picked Slytherin based on green?" Both girls laughed.

"Not entirely. A lot of people say I'm conniving when I want revenge. What did the hat say about you?"

"It said that I wanted to prove myself, which I guess is true. Who do you like so far?"

"I think I fancy Blaize, though it's obvious that he has a crush on someone else." She said with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" An eyebrow was arched upon the girl's aristocratic face.

"Yes, I would."

"I think you'll have to figure that on your own. Besides, you haven't told me who you like." Daphne said to distract her new friend.

"I think Goldstein is positively handsome. He's in Ravenclaw, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention to the sorting. You'll have to point him out to me. What does he look like?"

"He has dark blonde hair with the most beautiful hazel eyes. Absolutely gorgeous, that one is."

"Someone doesn't have boys on the brain."

"Hey! I was merely stating a fact."

"Some facts are meant to be unsaid!"

"Anyway...which bed do you want?"

"How about the bed closest to the bathroom?"

"Now, why didn't I think about that?!" cried Daphne.

"Losers, weepers, Daph." she said with a grin as the other girl pouted.

* * *

The next morning was straining. As Ginny was about to devour her eggs, the family owl, Errol, glided to her seating place with a scarlett envelope. At once, she knew she was in for it.

"GINERVA DOMINIC WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN WE HEARD! AFTER ALL WE DO FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT. BUT _NO, _YOU JUST HAD TO GET SORTED THERE! I AM EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER!"the letter screamed. Everyone was looking straight at her. The other houses sniggered while her housemates defended her, sneering at the others. Ginny had been sure that she would have been disowned. She wondered why she hadn't.

The girls were amused that they could practically get away with anything during Snape's class. In Transfiguration, Ginny's idiot brother and Neville Longbottom came late. The embarrassment on his face was priceless. Needless to say, the rest of the day transpired in a quiet fashion without any exciting details.


	9. The Life of a Weasley Outcast

**Chapter Nine: The Life of a Weasley Outcast**

'thoughts'

_The girls were amused that they could practically get away with anything during Snape's class. In Transfiguration, Ginny's idiot brother and Neville Longbottom came late. The embarrassment on his face was priceless. Needless to say, the rest of the day transpired in a quiet fashion without any exciting details._

The rest of the Weasley clan had virtually ignored her or acted maliciously towards her with the exception of Percy. She was his favorite sibling and he did not wish to lose her primarily because of house differences. Despite getting flack from the others, Percy prevailed in his support of Ginny.

Ginny's first flying lesson had been eventful. Greg had gotten a remembral for obvious reasons, had stupidly brought it out to the quidditch field, and promptly dropped it. Ron had cought sight of it on the ground and immediately began to make fun of him

"Oy, Ginniekins! Look at what Goyle dropped. Stupid oaf probably doesn't know what it's for." he taunted.

"Give it here, Ron."

"I don't think so." He jumped on his broom and Ginny chased after him. Since he had gotten a head start, he was a bit further.

"A bit beyond your reach, snake?"

Ginny leaned into her broom and zoomed. Scared, Ron dropped it and figured that there was no way she could reach it. She dove for it. It seemed that she was going to smash into the castle but she suddenly pulled up, rememberal in hand.

The Slytherins clapped while Ron wore a scowl on his face.

"That was just beginner's..."

"Miss Weasley, follow me." It was Snape. 'Oh, no! I'm going to get expelled!'

He led her to a filled classroom.

"Professor, could I borrow Flint for a moment?"

"C...certainly."

"Thank-you." The boy called Flint quickly left his lesson.

Once they reached Snape's office, the professor spoke. "Flint, I believe you've found your new seeker."

Flint appraised her. "Hmm. She looks like the appropriate build for it. All right, then. Be at try-outs on Friday at 4pm."

Ginny nodded.

* * *

"_You_ got on the quidditch team?" questioned a skeptical Daphne.

"Wicked" Blaize congradulated.

"Amazing!" Draco managed to breathe out.

"I'm just glad you didn't get yourself expelled." a voice clearly belonging to Hermione Granger said as she deposited her books on the table.

"Aren't you in Gryffindor?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, right." With that, Hermione left for the Gryffindor table.

"What's up with her?" a bewildered Ginny asked.

"Why would she even want to be near us, with the rivarlry and all?" asked Blaize.

"I heard that she's a stuck up bookworm." Daphne always had the latest gossip. They speculated a bit more when the silent member of their group spoke up.

"Enough. She just felt like it. End of discussion." Everyone shut up and proceded to assume that it was a freak event or a slip of the mind.

Eventually, they came to be known as the "Green Five". If someone was talking about one of them, they'd been referred to as a "green". Ginny was undoubtedly the leader and head instigator. Nobody cared that she was a Weasley. When she was able to, she got a job in Diagon Alley so that she could buy the things she needed and wanted. Draco was the group's strategist. He wasn't all that spoiled once one got to know him. In fact, he was quite sensitve. Blaize was the lookout and professor charmer. His job made sure that they never got caught. Finally, Daphne was the mediator. She was the one to go to when problems arised. Hardly any of them were found with out one of their group. Most of the student body wanted to be them except for the Gryffindors, that is.


	10. Finding Out About Flamel and Secrets

**Chapter Six: Finding Out About Flamel and Secrets**

The Green Group's research had been unfruitful until Goyle accidentally choked on a chocolate frog that had a Flamel card. Everyone agreed that this was the most useful he had ever been. Ginny was beginning to become suspicious of Draco. Every now and then he'd go off and say he'd be in the library when she knew for a fact that he wasn't. One day, Ginny followed him and found that he was with a certain muggleborn witch. Since Draco was the only other person to rise early in Slytherin, Ginny to this opportunity to ask him a couple of questions.

"Hey, Draco! You got a minute?" she asked

"Sure. What about?"

"I know where you've been going." Ginny stated simply.

"Oh." His face looked uneasy. " Listen, you can't tell anyone else."

"Just tell me. I promise I won't tell." Draco sighed.

"Well, Hermione isn't whom she appears to be."

"Really? Go on." She was intrigued.

"Actually, she's my father's ward. You know that Bellatrix Lestrange had no children, right?"

"Yes...so?"

"Well, that's because she wasn't able to have any. So, Rodolphus took it upon himself to have a mistress. Hermione was a product of that affair. Even though he cheated, Aunt Bella didn't mind. She loved the little girl. Before she got locked up, she had Rodolphus make my father her legal guardian. It would have been hard on Hermione if her last name was Lestrange. Therefore, we changed it to Granger."

"Wow."

"I've known her all my life. Hell, Hermione's my best friend. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. You can count on me."

Soon after the chat, Ginny made sure that Hermione would be included into the group more often. The others protested, but her decision prevailed. Draco appeared very grateful for that gesture.

* * *

It was painfully obvious to Ginny that Quirrel had instigated the fiasco of Halloween. Why had he been the only professor not at the feast? Ginny gathered up the group (minus Crabbe and Goyle- they were too busy stuffing themselves) to see what he was up to. Unbeknownst to them, Snape had followed. The group truged up to the thrid floor corridor. Quirrel had just put a three-headed dog to sleep with a funny instrument when Snape intervened.

"Good evening. And what might _you _be up to? Hmm?" he inquired.

"Nnothing, Severus! Just taking a stroll."

"You might want to take a stroll somewhere else while the troll is about. See to it that you do."

"Yyes, Severus."

After Quirrel left, Snape addressed the children.

"I will not deduct points this time, but I will not hesitate to do so the next time your group puts yourselves needlessly into danger like some Gryffindor brats!"

"Yes, Professor." they muttered.

"Good. Now, off to bed." he ordered.

As they walked down, Ginny was the first to speak.

"Did you notice what it was standing on?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to forget that it was a three-headed monster!" Daphne said rather loudly.

"Shh!" said Zabini. "I think what she's trying to say is that Quirrel was looking to get to it."

"Right! Now, what on earth could be under the cerebrus?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but I bet we'll find out." Ginny affirmed.


End file.
